


Goodnight, Demon Slayer

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola is singing a lullaby to his daughter. Goodnight, Demon Slayer by Aurelio Voltaire, to be more specific. Just a huge load of Teslen fluff, basically.





	Goodnight, Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> OK so song fics are not exactly my thing but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head ever since I heard this song so yeah xD. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s
> 
> All credits for the song go to Aurelio Voltaire.

If someone had told her a few years ago that soon enough she’d be watching Nikola singing lullabies to her daughter – well, _their_ daughter, actually, which was even harder to believe – she would have thought they were crazy. And still, there he was, kneeling in front of Natalie’s cradle, running absently his fingers through his daughter’s hair as he sang. She had his hair, the little one, and his eyes, and she might have already broken a few light bulbs in the new Sanctuary. But it was moments like these, when she watched them, which made her realize how much she loved them.  She tiptoed gently, moving closer to the door, careful not to startle them.

“ _There's a monster that lives ‘neath your bed.”_ Nikola whispered on a threatening tone, enjoying the way Natalie’s eyes widened at that.

“ _Oh, for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor!_ ” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  His tone didn’t faze her at all, in fact she started laughing at that.

_“He must be flat as a board”_.  He recited further, closing the distance between him and his daughter. “Actually, if I recall correctly, mommy treated something like this back in the day, but I assure you he was more boring than threatening.” He whispered on a conspiratorial tone, as his daughter took his finger into her little hands and pulled.

“ _There’s a creature that lurks behind the door._ ” Nikola said as Natalie was chewing on his finger. “Actually, that is probably true.” Nikola mused. “And I know he’s hairy and ugly and looks like your mommy’s ex on a horrible hair day, but really, he’s pretty safe too, I assure you of that.”

“ _Tell the monster that lives ‘neath your bed to go somewhere else instead, or you'll kick him in the head!_ ” Nikola continued on a cheerful tone. “Actually, cross that, kicking in the head is not that effective. Shooting is much better. Also, if he happens to be handsome, please avoid the face. It took your mother some time to learn that lesson with me and I don’t want that to happen with you too, ok?” He cautioned his daughter, but she only giggled.

“ _Tell the creature that lurks behind the door: if he knows what's good he won't come here anymore  
‘cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four_.” Nikola continued, seemingly unaware of the fact that his daughter didn’t seem to understand too much. “I doubt that will help, though, I did a lot more than that and he’s still coming to look after you, the creepy thing.” He sighed. “But still, kicking him in the butt is not such a bad idea.”

“ _Goodnight, demon slayer, goodnight._ ” Nikola whispered, his voice much softer now as he took the sight of his daughter in. Everybody said that she looked more like him, but the stubbornness she had, and that sparkle in her eyes, like everything in the world was good and fascinating… That was only Helen. She had probably got the tendency to biting from both. Actually, more from Helen if he came to think at it.

“ _Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad._ ” He sang further as he let his talons grow menacingly. “ _If he eats you, just slice him open._ ” Nikola advised as he attacked the air in front of him. “Just let your talons grow and swish in his flesh, like this, and then like this!” He said as he made a pirouette and leaped forward. He landed on all fours and turned to his daughter with a triumphant smile.

“That’s right, love, one punch and then –“ He stopped at that, because Helen cleared her throat, letting him know that she was there.

“And then make sure he swallows the entire vial of vomitive you’ll carry with you like the good girl you are?” Nikola asked, smiling sheepishly. He stood up from the floor, tidying his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers.

“You might want to reconsider that.” Helen said with a smile as she closed the distance between them. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him briefly. “Don’t stop on my account.” She encouraged him. “Natalie seems to like this, despite the fact that any normal child would have nightmares just from hearing you sing.”

“You didn’t really think our child would be normal, did you?” He whispered as he took her in his arms. “Also, my singing is perfect, just so you know.” Nikola said as his nose gave her a little nudge behind her ear.

“Now, where was I?” Nikola asked. “Right. _Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight._ ” He sang on a soft tone. “ _There are devils to slay and dragons to_ \- . You still have that one from Scotland, right?” He asked Helen. “Asian ones are not so safe to ride, you know that.”

“Yes.” Helen admitted. “You and Natalie are both to stay away from it until she’s at least 18 years old.” He made a pout at that, but didn’t comment further.  “No, I don’t have metallic locks to its habitat.” Helen added, as if she had read his mind. He tightened his grip around her, his lips kissing at the back at her neck, and she couldn’t resist leaning into his touch, moaning softly. She would have bet her life he had muttered _They’re still computer controlled_ , though.

“ _I won't tell you, there's nothing ‘neath your bed._ ” Nikola promised, as he let Helen go and moved closer to his daughter. “ _I won't tell you, that it's all in your head._ ” He continued. Natalie was asleep now, he figured as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “ _Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight!_ ” Nikola whispered as he leaned over her, kissing her on her forehead.

“Right, one down.” He said with a grin as he turned his attention to Helen. “Now I’ll have to think of a way to put you to bed too.” She smiled at that, cupping his chin. “Well, you’re the genius. I’m sure you can find something.”

 


End file.
